ECWTP?PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Chicago-based OAI, the only community-based organization among NIEHS ECWT awardees, proposes to recruit, train and place a total of 560 unemployed or underemployed individuals who face multiple barriers to employment. Recruitment will focus on African-Americans, Latinx, women and re-entry citizens (formerly incarcerated) who are Environmental Justice urban core residents of four target communities: Chicago, Dallas, and Kansas City, MO/KS and a new partner in Indianapolis. The Consortium, led by Principal Investigator, Salvatore Cali MPH, CIH, will be implemented by: OAI, Chicago; CitySquare, Dallas; NuStart Career Builders, Kansas City and RecycleForce, Indianapolis. Significance: ECWTP provides training for persons who work at hazardous waste sites, handle hazardous materials, and perform related environmental health and safety work. This training promotes primary prevention in public health by addressing disparities in employment, environmental justice, and worker safety. Innovation: OAI ECWT will expand its innovative retention and instructional strategies (Alumni Mentors, Blended Learning, Comprehensive PowerSkills Training); and continue to perfect current best practices used to screen, evaluate, and select program participants (Try-Out, use of Social Media, Alumni Activities). Approach: The Consortium excels in establishing long-term partnerships for accessing target populations, and collaborations with municipalities, employers, community groups, trainers and past graduates (see Letters of Support). ECWT will provide training that responds to local employer hiring needs. Core Health and Safety courses provide technical certifications required for EHS-related employment. Core Soft Skills or PowerSkills provide job search, life skills and community focused environmental justice training. Career-Specific training provides focused courses in Environmental/Construction, Commercial Truck Driving with Hazmat Endorsement, Solar Photovoltaic Installation, Hazardous Household Material Handling and Welding/Electrical. Mentoring, case-management, job placement, and follow-up/tracking services will be provided throughout. Environment: For nearly 25 years, OAI Consortium members and collaborators have invested in critical infrastructure, facilities, data management systems, and resources to ensure appropriate classroom and hands- on training and accurate follow-up and tracking. OAI will aim for sustainability by building the capacity of its training partners to leverage currently and future funding opportunities.